


Marvel's Infinity Humans:Infinity wars

by lostgirlsomewhere21



Series: Marvel's infinity humans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlsomewhere21/pseuds/lostgirlsomewhere21
Summary: When Bailey Willows wakes up in a hospital without her parents and no one can find her name in any system she soon learns she is no longer in her universe.Bailey and five other teens are all from the same universe, not the Marvel Universe . Soon things seem to get weirder and the six teens are put to the test of saving this world from Thanos, from living with Deadpool to fighting besides the Avengers, they'll soon learn why they're actually here....DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters and I will be taking scenes from the movie for this book, meaning some chapters will take longer to come out, but I will try to stick to a schedule.
Series: Marvel's infinity humans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042212





	1. ✨Prologue✨

In the years 2001-2003, six kids went missing three months after they were born. Three boys and three girls, all born in different parts of the world. This world to be exact is called Earth–199999. No one knew who took the kids and where they are and if they’re alive….

January 1st, 2003

It was a normal morning for Doctor Stephen Strange, he woke up at four am to his newborn daughter, Bailey, crying. He should’ve been up sooner to get ready for work, at this point Bailey is his alarm clock, each morning she wakes up and cries at three-thirty am. As Stephen walks into the babies room, her crying stops and she coos, her normally pale blue eyes glowing a copper color. Stephen rubs his eyes and looks at his daughter again, her eyes now her normal pale blue. He picks her up. ‘Sleep deprived’ He tells himself as he rocks Bailey. It’s just him, Nyla, his wife, died due to complications of child birth, it was sudden, for the first month, a nurse would come in to help take care of Bailey and show him the ropes of parenthood. On the nurses last day, she handed Stephen a necklace, on it was a soft pointed copper looking stone.

“What is this?” He remembers questioning her, she smiles

“The child’s birth stone. She’ll thank you when she’s older.” She tells him as she hands him his daughter, Bailey grabbed the stone and placed it in her mouth, sucking on it.  
“Don’t do that.” Stephen tells his daughter taking it out of her mouth, he regrets it immediately as she starts bawling.

“She’ll save us all one day.” The nurse says brushing Bailey’s small cheek, “Oh yes you will, yes you will!” She says in a small childish voice.

Bailey starts fussing again as the sound of a doorbell echos through the house, the sitter. Stephen hurries to the front door and opens it to the almost thirty year old, baby sitter, Melanie.  
“Good morning Mr. Strange,” She sees Bailey, “And little Bailey,” I quickly hand Bailey to her, “I’m running late, bottles just-“

“Need to be heated up, she needs to be fed every two hours, her nap time is at ten and three, bed time at seven. The bath water needs to be temped and you have to use the ultra sensitive baby soap. I understand, I’ve only been doing this for two months sir.” Melanie says following me.

“Yes, yes, right. I should be home by ten tonight. Call for emergency’s only.” Stephen says. Ten minutes later, he leaves for work

Emergency’s, there shouldn’t of been any, Stephen made precautions, he didn’t have enemies like that, he was wrong.  
The call came in around lunch, the receptionist took it and paged him, then told him.  
Stephen ran half way there, then had to take a taxi. Only to arrive to his apartment building surrounded with fire trucks and police, he watches Melanie get taken into an ambulance

“She’s gone!” Melanie yells, “The.. the light. Then she was gone!” She starts sobbing, Stephen goes to run into the building, they stop him.

“You can’t go in.” One officer says

“My daughter is in there! She’s a baby!” Stephen yells trying to push past them

“Sir, the building is empty, we’ve checked twice.” Stephen falls to the ground, his legs felt empty and now, his heart. First Nyla, now his daughter. Who took her?

For months, Stephen Strange put up missing posters for Bailey Strange, he continued work, but his heart grew cold, he would surround himself in work, the nursery door was locked, a bookcase placed in front of it.  
Bailey’s birthday came, he got a small cake, and sat at the empty dining room table, staring at the one lit candle, he couldn’t sing Happy Birthday. She would be a year old today, she maybe could’ve said, dada. Or anything else. He would’ve been able to hear his daughters voice. Instead, he hears silence.

He blows out the candle and stands, the only light in the room, coming from the busy street of the city. But if you look around his neck, you can see the chain of the necklace that the nurse gave him for Bailey….

Where is Bailey Strange?


	2. ✨ Chapter One✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bailey Willows wakes up in a hospital without her parents and no one can find her name in any system she soon learns she is no longer in her universe.   
>  Bailey and five other teens are all from the same universe, not the Marvel Universe . Soon things seem to get weirder and the six teens are put to the test of saving this world from Thanos, from living with Deadpool to fighting besides the Avengers, they'll soon learn why they're actually here....
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters and I will be taking scenes from the movie for this book, meaning some chapters will take longer to come out, but I will try to stick to a schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I will be writing in first person from here on out unless I give a note saying that I’m not!

Note: I will be writing in first person from here on out unless I give a note saying that I’m not!

Chapter One: Bailey  
16 1/2 years later

I wish I could tell you that I didn’t see this coming. I would dream it once a week, the feeling of falling thousands of feet out of the sky towards the ground, the bright copper light around me, watching the ground come closer. I never saw what happened in the end, I always woke up, reasonably so, it was a falling dream. I guess I always assumed I died.

Spoiler; I didn’t die.

Instead my dream became reality….

The sound of a heart monitor beeps near me, I attempt to open my eyes, but they’re too heavy, my other senses begin to awake, the smell of hand sanitizer and hospital soap fills the air. I quickly put two and two together.  
‘Wake up Bailey!’ I yell at myself, next to me I hear the heart monitor speed up. I hear yelling

“Room 202!” A female voice says, my eyes open and I sit up grabbing at my chest and looking around, two nurses stared at me. I look around the room for my mom or one of my sibilings

“Why am I here? Where is my mom?” I question, the heart monitor next to me begins peeping louder as my heart rate picks up.

“Sweetheart you need to calm down.” One nurse says

“What’s your name?” Another asks, my heart pounds against my chest, my head spinning. Why are they asking my name? What happened enough to make them ask that? Where are my parents? I run my hand through my knotted golden brown hair.

“M-My name is Bailey, Bailey Mae Willows.” I answer, I look to the door of the room, waiting for my mom to walk in,

“Where is my mom?” I ask again, I look to the nurses, I watch the younger one leave

“Honey,” The older nurse says, she’s a person of color, her dark brown hair pulled into a low pony tail, I look to her name tag  
Nurse Davis  
Nurse Davis begins to walk to the right side of my hospital bed, “You’ve been in a coma for two weeks. No one has reported you missing, the only reason you were found was because of a man in a red and black latex suit, who called you in and stayed until the ambulance showed up.” Nurse Davis says. I stare at her in disbelief, not reported missing, man in a red and black latex suit found me. Where was I found, where am I?

“Uh, wait, hold on. Where am I?” I ask

“Manhattan, New York.” She answers, she grabs the clipboard at the end of my bed, she looks at the heart monitor and begins to write stuff down

“Where was I found?” I continue questioning, why the hell was I found in Manhattan, New York? I don’t even live in New York.

“An alley way, can’t quite remember where, fifteen minutes from here.” She responds, she moves her stethoscope from around her neck to her ears and grabs my arm. I jump and my heart rate picks up. We both stay silent, plenty of time for me to think about everything she just told me.  
I have not been reported missing, a man in a black and red latex suit found me and called 911, I was found in an alleyway in Manhattan, New York, fifteen minutes from the hospital I’m currently staying in.

I deeply sigh, I listen to footsteps approach the door to my room, the same young nurse from earlier comes in

“How do you spell your name?” She asks me, I tilt my head

“Bailey, spelt normally, Mae, M.A.E and Willows, is spelt… normally.” I say kinda confused, she nods slowly

“That’s your real name?” She asks me, I nod slowly, Nurse Davis looks to me than to the other nurse

“What the hell is happen?” Nurse Davis asks the other nurse, removing the stethoscope from my arm,

“Her name isn’t showing up in the data base… Anywhere.” The nurse says, they both look to me,

“Where we you born?” Nurse Davis asks

“Um Maine Medical Center in Portland, Maine…” I answer, “On November 11th, 2002.” I add, they look to each other again.  
Silent nurse telepathy.

“We’ll go get Doctor Palmer.” Nurse Davis says, I nod

“Can I watch TV?” I ask, she grabs the remote from the counter and hands it to me. I watch them leave and click the power button, the TV across from me on the wall turns on. I watch something fly across the screen, my eyebrow raises, I turn the volume up.

“Six years ago, portals in the sky opened and out came aliens. Manhattan was attacked by Loki. In one week, we will be remembering the Battle of New York, that happened on that faithful day, May 4th 2012-” I stop listening

Loki, aliens attacking New York? May 4th 2012. I know all these things, but not because I experienced it, it wasn’t taught in school, I watched it in a movie theatre.

“Bailey Willows right?” I look to the door and freeze, my eyes widen, Rachel McAdams stands in my doorway

“Hi, I’m Doctor Palmer.”

“No.” I say, i drop the remote and anxiety begins to rush through me, the heart monitor begins racing again

“Hey, Bailey, please, calm down.” She says coming over

“This isn’t happening, what’s happening?” I ask, I begin to get dizzy and I struggle to breathe. I shove the blankets off of me and try to get up  
I want to go home, this isn’t real. Just a strange dream, I stand up, my legs weak.

My knees buckle and give out beneath me, and my vision goes back…


End file.
